left4dead11tyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SixDog
Hi, welcome to Left 4 Dead Eleventy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Chaoswolf75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Moli.wikia (Talk) 16:24, 13 August 2009 Notice When making weapon pages,please put the template at the bottom.Also,if theres any ideas you have,feel free to run them by me. Mr.Wolf 17:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Right.--Sixxy 17:18, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Check out the Plot page,thats the best i can do at the moment,but i like it. Mr.Wolf 17:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::I have given you adminship since your a good helper. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks--The Fiedoggist 18:51, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ::No problem,now we must make weapons pages for each of them,you can find the proper list at the weapons template in each existing weapon page. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Now thats a daunting task--The Fiedoggist 18:54, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry,i'll be doing a lot of them. Fiedoggist High Priest 18:56, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Well lets do it--The Fiedoggist 18:59, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :You online?We got work to do. Fiedoggist High Priest 20:40, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::Like i said,work,try looking at or make some weapon pages.Fiedoggist High Priest 15:16, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Weapons There a few left,can ya go ahead and make 'em?I cant,as i have FO:11ty to fix-up and the wikia to run. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure ::Ok,just follow the red links in the weapons template below. Fiedoggist High Priest 16:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Will do,i'll try on wante pages afterward.-Six My nation 16:47, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Maybe in a while. Fiedoggist High Priest 17:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Right. excellent,there a few pages needed,such as Rail Driver and Katana.Try get to work on them. Fiedoggist High Priest 15:11, 22 August 2009 (UTC) What actully is a rail driver? :Its a red faction weapon.It has an X-ray scope (See through walls and thick jungles) and the abilit to shoot through anything without causing damage to a structure.Its my favourite RFG weapon. Fiedoggist High Priest 15:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Tasks? Well,go make some pages on characters,anything you can think of. Lord Strap-On 16:42, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I'll trys Ok. Lord Strap-On 16:50, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ugh, fine. Frank was a journalist who longed to fight crime. Armed with his trusty hi-flash, surely no rapscallion would be able to stand against him! Then Frank was sent to Anchorage, Alaska. There is no crime to fight in Anchorage. The fact of the matter is that it is simply too cold to commit dastardly deeds of illegality. This drove Frank to drink, which was not altogether unexpected, as everyone named Frank becomes an alcoholic, and everyone that has to live in Alaska is driven to drink. This double whammy destroyed Frank's liver, and he spent all of his Batman-sized inheritance on a new, robotic one. This new liver (and the kidneys that came with it; it was a package deal) enabled Frank to filter out any toxins, making him completely immune to any and all poisons. Knowing this, Frank decided to return to photo correspondence with a firey passion. After taking a very fancy picture of three hobos dressed as power armor equipped infantry units, Frank was able to move back to Washington, D.C. where he had an ill-fated tryst with the daughter of a senator. The senator had him poisoned. Thanks to his immunity, Frank obviously was unharmed. Frank then realized that this senator had committed: a crime! So he dug his old camera out of his closet, put on his newsman's cap, and went to do battle. After taking down several members of high society, the government awarded Frank 504.6 million dollars. Frank then founded the baseball team "The Capital Congressmen". The team did poorly in the league, and was eventually sent to China where communists pushed them off the Great Wall. Frank, in the meantime, went up into space, and is currently living aboard the orbital weapons platform activated by the Lone Wanderer in Broken Steel. Spoon 18:51, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..... What? Spoon 18:54, 23 August 2009 (UTC) I dunno...i just dont like power armoured hobos XD I must say,your work on 11TY is quite brilliant,to say the least,also,have you heard of 11Y followers?You are one,because here are the requirements: * Must be involved in all 3 of the 11TY's * Must feature in said eleventys * Must have adminship rights on at least one of the wikias. * Must have contributed a total of 20 ideas or 5 quality edits. Ironically,this makes only you 'n' me the only true 11TY followers so far. HOLD! RELEASETIME! 14:02, September 13, 2009 (UTC)